1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing assembly for mounting to a wall of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various housing assemblies having fluid diverters for redirecting a fluid away from a wall of a building are known in the art. Such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,081 (the '081 patent) to Bonshor. The '081 patent discloses a housing assembly having a front plate and a back plate attached to one another and disposed on a wall of a building. The back plate defines an axis and includes a flange extending radially away from the axis for coupling to the wall. The flange includes a fluid diverter for guiding a fluid away from the wall of the building. However, the fluid diverter is permanently attached to the back plate which makes it difficult to clean and expensive to replace.
In addition, United States Publication No. 2005/0055920 to Lajewski discloses a housing assembly having an insert that is removable. The housing assembly includes a front plate and a back plate in which the insert is disposed the front and back plates. The insert attaches to the back plate to prevent animals from entering an exhaust vent. However, the insert lacks a fluid diverter to divert a fluid away from a wall of a building.
Therefore, there remains a need to develop a housing assembly having a locking device for selectively coupling and uncoupling an insert with a fluid diverter.